The invention relates to a ceramic seating stone for use in or on a metallurgical vessel for holding molten metal. The invention also relates to a metallurgical vessel having such a ceramic seating stone.
Arrangements of this nature are particularly used in connection with metals having high melting points, such as molten steel, iron and cast iron. In these cases, such parts are used as vessels linings, as what are called seating stones or as part of the nozzle. A seating stone is arranged at the nozzle aperture of a vessel for molten metal; the upper part of a metallurgical nozzle fits into the seating stone.
Known devices are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,260 or in German Patent DE 101 50 032 C2. Seating stones are also known from European patent application publications EP 653 261 A1 or EP 916 436 A1. Seating stones with a limited, open porosity are also described in German published patent application DE 28 07 123 A1.